


It was a comet

by mxarvelhxead



Series: Comet [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxarvelhxead/pseuds/mxarvelhxead
Summary: "It was a comet, the boy saw a comet, the boy saw the comet and suddenly he felt as though life had meaning."- One tree hillWhen Steve's car breaks down Tony is there to save the day.





	It was a comet

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like this!   
Sorry for my english it is not my first language. :)

It was a comet

Steve was driving from school, a tired smile was on his lips because he was finally free to go home and sleep for the rest of the day. Well at least until 8 pm because then he had to get ready and go to work. He was living with only his mom and her paycheck was not enough for everything. His dad was a drunk and when he died from alcohol poisoning all of his debts fell on his wife and the woman was only a nurse at the local hospital. So Steve did what he could to help. 

He wasn’t only tired because of the work. Today was possibly one of the worst days in his life. It started okay, he was very tired in the morning but that was usual. But then he came to school and his girlfriend off 2 years broke up with him almost immediately saying how she was bored and she needed someone new. He was barely accepting that when he got his math test results, another F which meant that he was officially failing both math and chemistry which was great exactly what he needed in life and then on top of that he had the worst practice ever. He was close to dying, apparently the coach was in the bad mood because he had a fight with his wife so he decided to take out his anger on the kids. It wasn’t unusual but Steve wasn’t ready for that kind of practice. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his car started making weird noises. 

“God, not you too.” he muttered quickly parking the car of the streets. 

He got out of the car opening the hood when he was hit with a lot of smoke. He swore loudly, punching his car with his leg. Anger was slowly starting to build in him. He could walk home but he was way to tired and he lived way to far away. And he also had no money for cab and the bus was long gone. 

“What did I do to deserve this?!” he yelled kicking the car again. He just wanted to go home and get some rest, was that too much to ask for? 

“Hey are you okay?” asked a voice behind him, Steve jumped a little surprised and slowly turned around. “I’m sorry didn’t mean to scare you.”

The voice belonged to Tony Stark, a short guy with bushy brown hair and big dark eyes. Steve knew him from school halls, they had some mutual friends but they never actually interacted expect that one time they sat together in detention and they briefly met. But that was two years ago. Tony ended up in detention because he blew up the chemistry lab and Steve got detention for being in a fight. To be fair he was trying to stop some jocks from bullying another kid and got punished for it. 

“It’s okay, yeah I’m okay beside the fact that my girlfriend broke up with me, I haven’t slept normally in days and I’m officially failing math and chemistry and my car just broke down” he let out a defeated sigh, “but yeah I’m just peachy.” he didn’t know why he just vented to a stranger but he felt like he would explode if he didn’t.

“Okay, well I can’t really help with the girlfriend problem or sleep, but I would suggest some coffee and maybe ice cream. But I can help with the car and your math and chemistry problem.”

“Really?” asked Steve not believing him. Why would Tony Stark help him? They were practically strangers. 

“Yeah I mean I love fixing stuff and right know I’m really bored so you are lucky guy Rogers, and like I’m kind of a genius so yeah I can tutor you math and chemistry if you want” Tony give him a small smile, and Steve was a bit shocked. 

“I-I- Yeah okay sure, how much will I need to pay you for fixing my car and to tutor me?” Tony just laughed at that sentence. “What?” Steve asked confused, he didn’t say anything stupid? 

“Do you know how much money I have? I will do all that for free, I’m a very bored teenager. “

“For free? No, I can’t accept that, I have to repay you somehow. “

“I’m sure you will think of something big guy” he said and winked, to which Steve blushed a little bit. “Now let’s see what is wrong with your car” he said stepping closer to Steve.

He stopped in front of the car leaning down, looking at it with look of concentration on his face. So Steve took the opportunity to look at him. Tony was wearing black high tops, black skinny jeans and an oversized hoodie, he looked really good even covered from head to toe. Steve was bi, he accepted that in his eight grade no one really knew expect his mom and his best friends Bucky and Natasha but that was enough and he never really had feelings for a boy expect for in eight grade when he fell in love with his friend Josh, but sence then he never felt any romantic feelings for a boy sure he loved watching them and he found a lot of them cute but he never had a crush on one again he ran after girls mostly.

“So I think I know what is wrong with your car but I don’t have proper tools to fix it with, do you mind if we take it back to my workshop where I can fix it in like 10 minutes it won’t take long”

“Yeah sure, how do you planning on getting it to your workshop”

“Oh, Happy will be happy to help with that part”

So ten minutes later he was in Tony Starks workshop, sitting on his couch with a glass full of juice in his arm. What surprised him the most was that the juice was brought to him by Tony’s robot Dum-E. He knew Tony was smart, everyone knew that but not this smart. This was fantastic. 

“Do you mind If I look around a bit?” he asked standing up, this was incredible and he couldn’t just sit. 

“Knock yourself out.” Tony said with a small smile, but quickly returning to Steve’s car.   
Steve walked around a bit, and then he found himself in front of what looked like a robot but he wasn’t moving or anything, just standing there. 

“What is this?” Tony looked up, searching Steve with his eyes when he found him a sad smile found it’s way on his lips. 

“Well like I said to you Dum-e is my first robot, but that is Comet and he was sort of first but um- one day my dad was kind of mad at me, and he sort of smashed him to the floor to I guess punish me and Comet broke and I have been trying to fix him for a long time but I can’t so he just now stands there really, I don’t want to throw him because you know he kind of started it all.”

“Oh, I’m sorry you can’t fix him” Steve said really feeling bad, he saw in Tony’s eyes that he was sad. 

“It’s fine, I’m over it” he said turning around and leaning over the car, Steve saw that Tony was definitely not over it but he didn’t want to push it. But the story also made him like Tony somehow, he couldn’t explain it. But he suddenly felt this sort of feeling toward Tony that he couldn’t really explained so he ignored it and went back to exploring. 

“So I think your car is okay now, he made trough the operation” Steve gave Tony a small smile. “Could you please turn in the engine”

“Sure” 

Steve got in the car and turned it on, a beautiful sound was heard and both Tony and Steve smiled at eachother. 

“I also fixed your radio sorry couldn’t help it” Tony said blushing a little bit. 

“Its fine, thank you” Steve said getting out of the car. 

“So are you sure you don’t want me to pay you?”

“Yeah, Rogers pretty sure”

“You do know I have a name right?”

“Yeah, but I like Rogers better, and anyway you could give me your number?” 

“Um, why?” Steve asked confused, did Tony think he wanted to go on a date? Because Steve was totally not ready to date again. 

“So we can talk about when we are both free, so I can tutor you, unless you don’t want me to tutor you anymore”

“Oh, no yeah I want you to tutor me sure” Steve said, reaching for his phone that was in his back pocket. “Here”

Tony took the phone not liking it, because he really didn’t trust when people hand him things but he kind of trusted Steve in a weird way. He putted his number in and handed him his phone back. 

“So I guess I will see you around Stark”

“I hope so Rogers” Steve smiled a bit, and got in his car. Tony opened the workshop door for him. 

“Thank you again!” 

“It was no problem really” 

“Still, thank you!” and with that Steve left. 

**

After that day Steve and Tony got really close, first they just met for their study dates than they begin to go get coffee soon they spent every free moment together. They hanged out in school, after school, on weekends Tony even started to come to Steve’s football games which was weird cause he didn’t like football. 

They both started to like eachother but convinced that the other doesn’t feel the same way they tried to ignore those feelings. But they were really bad at it. Like Steve would get super jealous whenever any other girl/boy would speak to Tony same was Tony. 

Over the time their friend groups merged into one big group, and they were all done with their behaviour. But they couldn’t really force the boys to talk about their feelings, because Tony wasn’t really a feelings kind of person and Steve was convinced that he would never be good enough for Tony. 

“You need to tell him, or else you are going to explode” said Bucky to Steve one day after practice. They were the last ones in the locker room. “I mean Steve how can you not see it? That boy is like head over heels for you, I mean he spends all his free time with you and when he is not free he lets you be in his workshop do you know how many people lets in his workshop?” Steve just looked at him with an even face, he was so done with this conversation. There was no way Tony felt the same way end of story. “Just you! He doesn’t even let Pepper in there and she knows his sence they were five!”

“Bucky I will not tell him, there is no way in hell he feels the same way and I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of him” Steve closed his locker putting his bag on his shoulder. “Now if you will excuse me the boy who will never like me is waiting for me and he will kill me if I’m late”

“You are in idiot!” Bucky called after him but Steve ignored him. 

Tony is way good of a guy for him. He was just Steve, plain Steve but Tony . Tony was perfect, he was funny, charismatic, insanely smart, and just a good person that Steve just loved with all his heart.

“Hey Sorry I’m late” Steve said once he saw Tony waiting for him in front of the school. “Bucky wanted to talk about something”

“No problem, can we go to the workshop first though? My dad just texted me and I need to finish something really quickly and then we can go wherever you want”

“Yeah sure no problem” 

They walked in silence towards Steve’s car. Steve hated Howard Stark, that man was just evil. He was rude to his son and to anyone who didn’t have a lot of money in their bank account. He would always yell, was never grateful and would complain about Tony. Steve couldn’t understand why? Tony was perfect. He wanted to punch Howard so many times when he would see Tony with a bruise or with tears in his eyes. Tony had to stop him many times from basically tearing Howard apart and Steve wouldnt regret it. But he made Tony promise to stay away, because Tony said its nothing and he could handle it. But it still didn't make the situation any better. 

He parked outside of the workshop walking behind Tony. Once Tony unlocked the door, Steve went and sat on the couch and Dum-e immidetly brought him his favourite juice he thanked the robot and drank it slowly. Than his phone buzzed and he unlocked it. 

It was a text from Bucky. 

Steve I swear to god if you don’t tell him I will   
Im not joking   
I will   
Do it   
Common   
whats the worst thing that can happen?

Steve snorted 

He could hear me?! 

Bucky responded immediately.

Common Rogers, be a man

“Rogers!” Steve looked up at found Tony standing in front of him. “Are you texting some girl or something?”

“Or something”

“Well common I’m all finished we can go” 

Tony already turned around, Steve took a deep breath .

“Wait Tony” He stood up, and Tony turned around. 

“Yeah”

“I need to tell you something, and like you don’t have to say it back or anything, I know you probably won’t because you know you are Tony Stark and I’m well me.   
And I really hope this doesn’t change anything between us because I would kill myself if this ruined our friendship cause I really like hanging out with you but I have to get this off my chest or I will literally explo—“ Tony stopped him

“Steve you are rambling” 

“Oh yeah sorry, I guess what I’m trying to say is I love you Anthony Edward Stark, I’m in love you been have since that day my car broke down. And I just want you   
to know its okay if yo—“ his words were once again interrupted by Tony, but this time by his lips. 

Steve was shocked at first but just as Tony was trying pull away, Steve grabbed his hips and smashed their lips together this time returning the kiss. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve neck. After a few moments they separated because they were out of breath. 

“I love you too Steven Grant Rogers, loved you since the day in detention, when we first met”

“You remember that?”

“Of course I do, I’ve been in love with you ever since, well I had pretty big crush” 

“I’m glad”

“Me too” with that they kissed one more time. 

“I guess Bucky will stop yelling at me now”

“Well Pepper will finally stop telling me to be a man and admit to you that I love you because I do, I really do”

“I know I love you too so much” he hugged Tony, hoping that Tony will never leave him. 

Because perfect life would be with Tony in his arms.


End file.
